This is How I Disappear
by Sulphuric Wolf
Summary: You have a little piece of you with me, and it tore me apart to be separated from you. I was fading. Fast. Lunareclipseshipping.


Well, I decided to write another fic, this time based on one of my favourite shippings. Common, I know, but I really do like the idea of these two Pokémon together, although I'm not a huge fan of Darkrai. I also slipped Heatran in there, because I like her and would like to work on developing her personality further.

"This is How I Disappear" is an awesome song by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

She was gone again.

The Hall of Legends glimmered a brilliant gold, light seeping through the small, high windows and throwing rainbows across the shimmering floors. Anyone would think that the place was beautiful beyond any human accomplishment, created by the hands of angels. And they would have been somewhat right, too.

Darkrai saw no beauty in these halls, nor did he feel the warmth of the pleasant summer's day. All he could feel was emptiness.

He was vaguely aware of legends bustling around him, some even greeting him. He did not offer any response, despite usually being a reasonably social being. He just stood there with his broad, scarlet shoulders resting against the wall, clawed hands folded across his chest. He would not tear his ghostly blue eyes away from the door, in case she was late. Despite that he knew the celestial moon swan was never late, he couldn't help his heart filling up with hope.

His wonderful counterpart had not showed up to the meeting again, and the reality of this was crushing. Under Darkrai's folded arms, he clutched the right side of his chest where his heart lay beneath his soft black chest, beating ferociously. He had already spent one day without her, another and he'd go crazy. All he could do now was stare at the door and hope that any moment, it would burst open and his beautiful swan would enter.

The shimmering blue bulk of Regice lumbered over to talk to Heatran, who sat beneath him, and blocked out his view. Darkrai could not help a growl of annoyance building up in his chest. "Get out the way," he muttered, too low for anyone to hear. He aimlessly stretched his neck to try and see over the golem, but it was no use. The nightmare invoker sat smouldering for a few more seconds before Regice finally moved. His eyes fixed themselves on the door, wisps of hope rising through his heart.

Heatran turned her toadlike body around to look at him, and sighed loudly, sending ashes skittering from her maw. When Darkrai took no notice, she climbed up the wall to where he was sitting.

"Hey, Dark." Her voice was clipped and deep, but underlying with a silky, feminine tone.

He forced his bright blue eyes down to meet her crimson ones. She was a rough looking creature, with chipped grey skin. Nothing like the delicate beauty of Cresselia. The though of his counterpart sent a pulse of pained hope through his heart.

"Hello," he forced out. His voice was shaky and broken, not it's usual deep rasp. Heatran noticed how odd he sounded, and raised a lumpy brow. Darkrai groaned internally. Heatran was his friend, but he was not in the mood to talk to her right now.

"Cresselia's not here again." The phrase was direct and cut straight to the bone, as if Heatran could read his mind. Darkrai had to hold back a small whimper as the mention of her name made his heart beat that little bit faster.

"I know," He managed to choke out. His muscles involuntarily tensed. "I'm worried."

Heatran nodded. She was obviously not as close to the Lunar Goddess as Darkrai was, spending more of her time with Regigigas, but she was still someone they could both do girly stuff together, despite Heatran being somewhat tomboyish. "What ticks me off is that no one seems to care." She added darkly.

Darkrai had not noticed how unaware the legendaries seemed. As he scoured the room, all he could see was smiling faces, and all he could hear was cheery voices and laughter. The though made him smoulder inside. Inside his invisible jaw, long fangs ground together.

"Ridiculous." His voice had taken on a rough edge, but was still fragile. His heart was still thudding at the talk of his beloved swan. To take the biting edge away from the pain, Darkrai tried to remember the exact shade of lavender that her eyes were as he watched the door. He was not aware that Heatran was watching him; crimson eyes narrowed slightly as if she was trying to figure something out.

Before it seemed that five minutes had passed, the mighty god Pokémon Arceus cleared his throat loudly. Even though it was a simple gesture, the majestic bell-like quality of his tone rung true. All heads snapped around to watch him, even Darkrai's. He did, however, peek out with one eye from under his ivory bangs to keep an eye on the door.

"I hereby announce this Legendary Meeting in session," said the large wolf with an almost bored tone, which infuriated Darkrai. "What is the first item?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Arceus," Heatran's voice rang out from below Darkrai. He mentally thanked her, getting a sideways glance and nod in return.

"Hmmm?" Arceus swivelled his ancient grey head to gaze at her with intense green eyes. Darkrai watched as she flinched beneath the piercing intensity of those eyes. Her nervousness, however, did not reflect in her voice.

"I'd just like to bring up that Cresselia is absent again." Her worried tone made Arceus frown. He was a sentient being who cared for his creations. Frown still inset, he scowered the small crowd of legends assembled behind their barrier indents. When his eyes found the empty spot besides Darkrai, they lingered there.

"What does it matter?" a loud, arrogant voice piped up. All eyes swivelled around to Deoxys, who stood leaning over his indent, eyes alight with smugness. Darkrai saw Mewtwo, Deoxys's mate, wince slightly. Heatran rolled her eyes, and Zapdos shook his head from across the room.

Arceus simply turned his head slowly to look at the alien. "And why would you say that, Deoxys?" His annoyance did not show through his regal voice.

Deoxys narrowed his colourless eyes, drumming his fingers against the indent. "We have better things to worry about than a misplaced swan." A growl rumbled from Darkrai's chest; he couldn't help it.

Deoxys's metallic head snapped around to stare at the ghost, eyes challenging. Darkrai sighed. He really did not want to deal with Deoxys right now. "What's your problem? Given yourself nightmares? Oh, don't tell me you looked in the mirror!"

Darkrai sniggered, and he couldn't resist. "No. I saw you."

A few legends, including Heatran and Zapdos sniggered. Even Arceus seemed to restrain a smile.

All Deoxys did was narrow his eyes further. "No really, ghost-boy, what's your deal? Why are you worried so much about that swan chick?"

Darkrai narrowed his eyes in return. "She's my friend."

The alien's eyes widened suddenly, the only expression he could manage on his featureless face. "Ooooh!" he crooned immaturely, before shaking his head. "What a waste of time. Being friends with a useless legend."

Mewtwo suddenly stood up, his violet eyes apologetic. He placed a paw on his mate's shoulder. "Please, calm down." The alien shook his hand off, and turned to Arceus. "Can we go onto the meeting, Arceus?" His voice was sarcastic and sickly sweet.

He turned his head to shoot Darkrai a smug glance, but widened his eyes again suddenly as a ball of dark energy came spiralling towards him. His panic was without reason, though, because a shimmering beam intercepted the orb, and swallowed it. Arceus stored the energy without any hesitation.

"That will do," he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry Darkrai, but this will have to wait. We have more important things at hand."

Darkrai was furious. "More important?" He roared, light blue orbs blazing. "What on earth could be more important than a Legend's life? Some stupid complaint from a Rattata?" He gazed at them all, seeking any flicker of sympathy. He found it in a few, but this was not enough.

"Have your stupid meeting. I'm going to find her." His voice faltered and cracked as he floated towards one of the windows. The Hall was silent as the ghost grew smaller and smaller in the chromatic blue sky, soon becoming nothing more than a black speck.

The Hall was icy with regret.

---

As he flew towards Fullmoon Island, he cursed.

He cursed the other Legends, especially Deoxys. How dare they be so ignorant and careless?

He cursed Arceus. How dare he let the meeting go on when a Legend was missing for the second day in the row?

He cursed himself. How dare he let himself go and shout like that.

And most of all, he cursed Cresselia. How dare she scare him like this? How dare she not turn up?

Most of all, how dare she make him love her.

The small circular island appeared below him as he pondered this, causing his heart to backflip. He took a deep breath and descended.

For the most part, the island appeared empty, as usual. The drooping plants swayed lightly in the caressing breeze. A soft, purple aura radiated from their depths, pulsing like a heartbeat. In response, Darkrai felt his own pulse escalate, and he grappled his chest with a quivering claw.

She was in there.

Cautiously, he made his way around the trees, leaves gently caressing his skin. What if this visit was out of line? What if she wanted to be alone? He hadn't thought about that, and the idea filled him with dread.

But he was to be severely mistaken.

She lay on the floor of the small forest clearing, panting heavily. Her violet hued eyes were significantly duller than he remembered which he marked down to her obvious illness. Her pulse was rapid, and he could see that her body was covered in a fine film of sweat. The purple aura that radiated from her as a hopeless cry for help lit the area.

The sight of her in so much pain killed Darkrai. It tore him to pieces.

"Cresselia," He called gently, voice as unsteady as it was before. In response, she struggled to raise her sleek, beautiful head and look at him. When she did, a vague smile lit up her features.

"I've been so worried." He moaned, rushing to her side. He gingerly placed a claw on her shoulder, his heart flipping from the contact. She was boiling hot, not pleasantly cool like she usually was. Like Darkrai was.

"Darkrai," she croaked. "I'm ill. I've been calling since after Monday's meeting, but nobody's come." She laid her head down, panting harder than ever.

Darkrai pulled his face close to hers, and whispered to her. "I'm here now, and I'll help you." He felt tears began to make their way down his face and trickle onto his shoulders. "I missed you."

Cressilia looked up at him feebly; her eyes dull with pained affection. "I missed you too. More than you could understand."

Darkrai chuckled, and a bright light ebbed from his chest, down his arm, and into Cresselia's chest. Slowly, life seeped back into the swan's eyes, the sweat dried up and her breathing slowed to a normal rate. The haze around her mind eased up, and she could see his starkly handsome face through new eyes. He gazed at her through emotion filled eyes.

"You could never miss me more than I missed you." He began, joy infiltrating his husky tone for the first time in two days. "You have a little piece of you with me, and it tore me apart to be separated from you. I was fading, fast."

She rose up, and although the light had stopped pulsing, she still shimmered in his eyes. "I-I…" she stammered.

Suddenly he thrust his dark arms around her neck. He felt a little weak, having drained all that energy from himself to fix her, but the coolness of her neck was too calming to miss. He felt his heart give a lurch at the sensation of hers flickering healthily in her chest. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him back snugly.

He sighed, and whispered to her. "I'll never let you get sick again. If ever you do, I'm just at my own island anyway, so call me telepathically. But as for now, I'm here to stay."

Cresselia giggled, and held him a little tighter. "And why would you want to stay with a silly girl like me?"

Darkrai chuckled darkly, the sound vibrating through his chest. "It's simple, Cresselia my dear, really." He rasped. "Without you is how I disappear."

And they remained in each others arms until the sun rose the next day.

* * *

Meh. Definitely not as good as the last. Please comment and crit anyway.


End file.
